Coffee Shop Romance
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: Two people who are unlikely to meet someone. What happens when their paths collide? Mollcroft
1. Chance Meeting

**Hello lovelies! This is my first chaptered Mollcroft story, so please Review. I'd appreciate it. I'll try to post every day. *Fingers crossed***

Molly was packing up for the day with a spring in her step. She had some lovely plans for the evening. She was going on a date with Matthew from the radiology wing.

Molly made her way to the bistro and got a table. After waiting for about an hour, she came to the realization that Matthew was not coming. Disappointed and wrapped in her coat, she began the trek back to her flat. She would have taken a cab had she had any cash. A black car pulled up next to her.

"Doctor Hooper, hasn't anyone told you how dangerous it is to walk alone at night?"

"Mr. Holmes, what a surprise." Molly said.

"Mycroft, please. Allow me to give you a ride home." The elder Holmes brother said.

"I don't want to be an inconvenience to you." Molly protested.

"I insist. It is a bit nippy out there." Mycroft said.

"Alright." She climbed into the car. "Thank you, Mycroft."

"My pleasure." Mycroft replied. "I would like to give my sincerest thanks for aiding my brother in his fake death."

"It was no problem. It had to be done." Molly said.

"You are too modest." Mycroft said. "You put your job on the line for my brother."

"People do whatever they can for their friends. Surely you've done strange things for your friends." Molly explained.

"Doctor Hooper, I don't make a habit of making friends."

"You mean to tell me that a man in your position doesn't have friends?" Molly asked in surprise.

"Is it that shocking?" Mycroft inquired.

"A little. I mean, you hear about all these upscale parties, and it makes you think you lot have an abundance of friends." Molly answered.

"I have been given the name Ice Man because I don't have friends." Mycroft said.

"Well, I am willing to be your friend if you like. Here is my number." Molly scribbled it down. "Let me know if you'd like to get a coffee or something." The car came to a stop. "Looks like I'm here. Thank you for the ride, Mycroft."

"Good evening, Doctor Hooper." Mycroft said. Molly got out of the car.

**So there you have it. Chapter One. Tell me what you think!**


	2. The Start

**And now for Chapter 2. Enjoy:)**

Mycroft sat in wonder of what just happened. Doctor Molly Hooper was a very intriguing woman. He looked at the phone number in his hand.

Molly entered her flat and was greeted by her cat Toby. She had a feeling Mycroft wouldn't take her up on her offer, but it was worth a shot. Someone needed to melt the Ice Man.

The next morning, Mycroft was sitting in his office at the Diogenes Club. He was flipping the card with Molly's phone number in his fingers. She had been pleasant company last night.

"Permission to give advice, Sir?" Anthea asked.

"Just this once, Anthea." Mycroft answered.

"Call her. She is quite interesting to you." Anthea said. She proceeded to leave the office.

Molly had just completed her second autopsy of the morning when her phone rang. She pulled her gloves off with a snap and picked up her phone. The caller ID was blocked.

"Hello?"

"Ah Doctor Hooper, how are you this morning?"

"Mycroft, I am well. What do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"I was wondering if you would be interested in meeting me for coffee at the coffee place down the street."

"Sure. I can be there in ten minutes." Molly said, taken aback by the offer.

"Ten minutes it is. Until then, Miss Hooper." Mycroft hung up.

Molly hurried with her file and walked to the coffee shop. When she entered, she found Mycroft at a table in the back of the shop.

"Miss Hooper, nice to see you." Mycroft greeted her.

"Hello Mycroft, and do call me Molly." She sat across from him.

"I took the liberty of ordering your coffee. Cream and two sugars." Mycroft said.

"Thank you. It's perfect." Molly replied.

"Molly, I've decided to try to be friends. I may need your guidance in this area." Mycroft said.

"Oh, sure. Firstly, you want to get to know each other. Likes and dislikes, their favorites, hobbies, you know." Molly explained. "I'll go first. What is your favorite color?"

"Red. Yours?"

"Green." Molly said.

"How old are you?" Mycroft asked.

"Thirty-two. How about you?"

"Thirty-nine." Mycroft replied. "What is your full name?"

"Molly Elizabeth Hooper. You?"

"Mycroft James Holmes."

"See, it's quite easy to get to know one another." Molly said.

They talked for a while about their likes and dislikes.

"Molly, I have a social event I need to attend and I need a partner. Would you be interested?" Mycroft inquired.

"Me? Are you sure?" Molly asked in shock.

"Quite sure. Anthea will help you get ready and I will pick you up at five." Mycroft replied.

A smile lit up Molly's face. "Okay. I'll come."

"Good." Mycroft looked at his watch. "I have a meeting with the Prime Minister in half an hour. I must be going."

"Alright. Goodbye, Mycroft Holmes."

"Goodbye, Molly Hooper."


	3. An Evening Out

**Shout out time! Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed.**

**Cornishrexmomma: Thanks for the one review. I'll try not to disappoint.**

**Here is chapter 3 darlings.**

All Mycroft could think about was the way that smile heightened Molly's beautiful features. Sherlock had been wrong about this pathologist. There was nothing ordinary about her.

Molly was sitting on her couch when the knock sounded. She answered the door and found Anthea standing there.

"I'm here to aid you in preparing for the event this evening." Anthea said.

"Okay. Come on in." Molly let her in.

She gave Molly a dress and box of shoes.

"Put these on. I'll do your hair and make-up." Anthea explained.

Molly went into her room and looked at the dress. It was a green silk dress with a bow in the back. It was beautiful. She put the dress on and slid on the shoes. They were silver and the largest heel she had ever worn.

Anthea did Molly's hair in an elaborate bun with two strands framing her face. Her make-up was minimal for which Molly was grateful.

Mycroft arrived right on time. Molly opened the door and walked out.

"You look lovely." Mycroft said.

"Thank you." Molly replied. "Though these are the tallest heels I've ever worn, so I might fall."

"I won't let you fall." Mycroft assured her and led her to the car.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Molly inquired.

"A dinner party with the French Ambassador. You'll do fine." He said.

The car pulled up at a large mansion. Mycroft got out of the car with Molly following. Her dress hooked under her heel and she almost fell, but Mycroft caught her around the waist.

"Thanks."

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall." Mycroft said. He led her inside. A very important looking man walked up to them.

"Mr. Holmes, how nice of you to join us this evening." He said.

"Yes, Sir. Glad to be here." Mycroft made a face that only Molly could see. She giggled.

"Who is your companion?" The Ambassador asked.

"This is Doctor Molly Hooper, a friend of mine."

"Doctor Hooper, a pleasure." He kissed her hand. "I must go speak to the Prime Minister. Enjoy yourselves."

"Would you care to dance?" Mycroft asked.

"Sure. I-I guess." Molly said with a hint of uncertainty.

Mycroft took Molly's hands and they began a slow waltz.

"Be confident. You know the steps just fine." Mycroft encouraged her. "There's a good girl." She began dancing perfectly.

"May I cut in?" A familiar baritone voice asked.

"Sherlock?" Molly inquired.

"Yeah." He said.

"I suppose you may cut in." Mycroft said.

Molly and Sherlock continued to dance. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a case. It is I who should be asking why you are here." Sherlock replied.

"I'm here with your brother." Molly said.

"Did he kidnap you? I sincerely apologize." Sherlock teased.

"No. He invited me." Molly replied.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't really know, but he is trying to be my friend." Molly answered.

"Mycroft doesn't have friends." Sherlock scoffed.

"That's what he said, but do remember that you said the same thing. Look at you now, you have a group of friends." Molly smiled.

"Touché, but Mycroft isn't called the Ice Man for nothing." Sherlock said.

The man in question came over to them.

"I think you have a case you should be solving. I'll take Miss Hooper back now." Mycroft said.

"Fine. Molly, I'll see you later." Sherlock left.

"Did he tell you anything interesting?" Mycroft asked.

"Not really." Molly replied.

They went to the large table to eat.

"Mycroft, who is this lovely young lady with you?" A woman asked.

"Lady Anne, this is Doctor Molly Hooper." Mycroft introduced.

"Molly is such a pretty name." Lady Anne said. "And may I say you look positively stunning my dear."

"Thank you." Molly said, blushing from the attention.

The dinner progressed nicely. The whole time Molly was beaming. Mycroft thought she fit in perfectly. He liked the smile on her face as she interacted with everyone. She was self-conscious until you show her there is no need to be.

They walked out to the car at the end of the evening.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Molly?" Mycroft inquired.

"Yes. It was lovely. I thought I would be shy, but I wasn't. Oh, I'm rambling. I'm so sorry." Molly blushed. A look Mycroft was enjoying seeing.

"It's fine." He said.

"I truly did have fun though."

"Good."

The car slowed when it reached Molly's flat.

"Thank you for accompanying me this evening." Mycroft said.

"Thank you for inviting me." Molly replied. She kissed him on the cheek and left the car.

Mycroft's hand flew to where Molly had kissed him. Her lips had been so soft.


	4. A Daily Schedule

Reality hadn't hit Molly until she was inside her flat.

"I kissed Mycroft Holmes on the cheek." She couldn't believe she had done that. They were just friends. Molly was afraid that she had just jeopardized their friendship. That was when her phone beeped with a text message.

**Coffee tomorrow?-MH**

Molly released a sigh of relief, and with a grin sent her reply.

**Sure!-MH**

She changed into her pajamas and went to bed happy.

The next day, Molly met Mycroft for coffee and they had a lovely chat. They laughed about different stories and made plans to have coffee every morning.

As the days went by, Molly and Mycroft met at the same time and same table. Molly enjoyed having someone to talk to and Mycroft enjoyed the simple nature of their friendship. Molly was always very chipper when she entered the morgue which made the younger Holmes brother curious. He had to figure out why this mousy pathologist was so happy. On one particular occasion, Sherlock Holmes decided to learn the cause of Molly Hooper's change in attitude.

"Molly?"

"Yes, Sherlock?" Molly asked.

"Why are you so happy lately? I know it isn't Tim-"

"Tom." Molly corrected.

"Tom. Whatever. Meat Dagger isn't around anymore, so who is it this time?" Sherlock inquired.

"I don't have a boyfriend, if that's what you're asking. I've made a friend who I am meeting for lunch in ten minutes. You can take care of yourself, right? Lock up everything when you're done." Molly smiled at him.

"Sure." Sherlock was dumbstruck. Molly would never let him lock up, but he would never turn the opportunity down.

"Thanks. Bye." Molly left and made her way to the little café where Mycroft was waiting for her.

"I was wondering when you would get here." Mycroft said.

"Sherlock was questioning me." Molly said.

"Right. He's a curious one." Mycroft replied.

"I need blackmail against Sherlock. Has he ever done anything embarrassing?" Molly inquired.

"Let me see. He didn't always want to be a detective. He's always deduced, but he used to want to be a pirate."

"Really? He was probably an adorable little pirate." Molly smiled at the mental picture.

"If you are looking for blackmail, I have the best resource. Here is my mother's number. I'm sure she would love to meet you and share stories about Sherlock."

This is why two days later, Mrs. Holmes was at Molly's flat with photo albums.

"And this is Sherlock on his fourth birthday. We gave him a pirate costume."

"He was adorable. Who is that cutie in the background?" Molly asked.

"That is Mycroft. He was eleven." Mrs. Holmes replied.

"He was so cute." Molly gushed.

"I'll let you have some of the copies. Sure those boys would be mortified if they saw these." Mrs. Holmes said.

"I'm sure. It would come as even more of a surprise that I am in possession of them." Molly agreed.

"Mycroft seems quite relaxed with you, my dear. I don't think he has ever had a friend before. What did you do to open him up?"

"I just offered him a coffee meeting if he wanted. I didn't force him." Molly replied.

After Mrs. Holmes left, Mary Watson came over with baby Louise.

"So, I heard you've been having coffee with Mr. British Government every day." Mary smiled mischievously.

"Yes. I have." Molly confirmed while bouncing Louise on her lap.

"Does this mean anything?" Mary asked.

"What? No! We are just friends. Mycroft and I just enjoy each other's company." Molly blushed.

"Do you want it to be more?" Mary inquired.

"No. Yes. I don't know." Molly sighed.

"Well, you should see where he stands on it in a subtle way." Mary explained. "Don't come out and say it. Get him to make the first move."

"Oh because John definitely made the first move." Molly said sarcastically.

"I let him think he did." Mary winked.

Meanwhile, at the Diogenes Club, Anthea was ready to give some advice to her boss.

"Sir, permission to give more advice?" Anthea asked.

"I guess so." Mycroft said.

"It is quite clear you like Doctor Hooper, so why not ask her to dinner?"

"Since when did you become an expert on relationships?" Mycroft inquired with a raised brow.

"I do have a life outside of work. Girls like it when the guy makes the first move." Anthea replied.

"What are you talking about?" Mycroft asked.

"You know, ask her out. Don't make her ask you out. And don't give me the sentiment talk. I've heard it before. Just try it." Anthea explained.

"I'm sure you have suggestions." Mycroft said.

"Of course, Sir." Anthea smiled.

Molly had just gone to bed when she got a text message.

**Dinner at 6 tomorrow?-MH**

Molly excitedly replied.

**Sure. What should I wear?-MH**

**Be yourself-MH**

Molly quickly shot a text to Mary.

**Got invited to dinner with Mycroft-MH**

**Mr. British Government made the first move-MW**

**His name is Mycroft if you could possibly struggle through it-MH**

**He'll always be Mr. British Government to me-MW**

**Whatever. Gotta get my beauty sleep-MH**

**Oh definitely. You need all the sleep you can get-MW**

**Hey :(-MH**

**Just kidding. I3 you-MW**

**3 you too-MH**

Molly went to sleep content.


	5. Date Night

The next day, nothing could dampen Molly's mood. She even let Sherlock get away with being rude. Mary came over to her flat to help her get ready for her date.

"I think the pink sweater with khaki trousers is perfect, Molly." Mary said.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked uncertainly.

"You'll be fine." Mary assured her.

"Okay."

The doorbell rang.

"Looks like he's here. I'm going to play the part of the protective father." Mary went to the door. "Hello, Mycroft. Molly will be out momentarily.

Molly emerged from her room five minutes later.

"Are you ready?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes." Molly answered.

"Okay, ground rules. No sly moves, mister, and have her home by ten." Mary said. "Understand?"

"Understood." Mycroft replied.

"Good." Mary smiled sweetly. "You kids have fun."

As soon as they left. Mycroft turned to Molly.

"She is a strange one isn't she?" Mycroft asked.

Molly laughed. "She is, but I've learned to live with it."

At the restaurant, Mycroft was telling Molly a story about his meeting with the Prime Minister.

"He didn't really say that did he?" Molly asked in shock.

"He did. I couldn't believe it." Mycroft replied.

"That just proves that nobody is perfect." Molly said.

"That's not entirely true. Some people are perfect no matter their mistakes." Mycroft said while looking at Molly.

Molly blushed. "I think Sherlock is getting suspicious."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Obviously, I mean, he wouldn't be Sherlock Holmes if he wasn't." Molly agreed.

A waiter came to the table.

"I have the wine menu for your pleasure."

"Thank you." Mycroft said.

Molly looked up at the waiter.

"Hold on. I know that fake French accent anywhere." Molly said. "Sherlock, are you spying on us?"

"No. I'm here on a case." Sherlock replied.

"I find it odd that you seem to have a case everywhere we are." Molly said.

"Not at the coffee shop you go to every day." Sherlock defended.

"How do you know about our coffee shop?" Mycroft asked.

"Well-" Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "I hate you both." He stormed off.

"He hates me until he comes into the morgue for more body parts. Then he loves me." Molly said.

"He hates me until he wants a favor. Then I'm brother dearest." Mycroft said.

The car ride home was spent in joyful laughter. Both of them were slightly intoxicated. The car pulled up to Molly's flat. Mycroft leaned in and kissed Molly on the lips.

"Goodbye, Molly Hooper." Mycroft said.

"Goodbye, Mycroft Holmes."

Molly shut the door to her flat and held her fingers to her lips. Mycroft kissed her. What the hell was that? She chalked it up to them both being a little drunk. The problem was that she couldn't stop thinking about it.


	6. The Invitation

Mycroft woke up in the morning and remembered what he had done. He had kissed Molly. He hoped to whatever deity was out there that Molly would still talk to him.

Molly was worried about the same thing, so she texted Mycroft.

**Are we still on for coffee?-MH**

Mycroft sighed with relief.

**Yes-MH**

**Good. I'd hate to go alone-MH**

**Never-MH**

Molly met Mycroft as usual, but this morning they felt awkward.

Molly had one thought running through her head. 'Ask him about the kiss.'

Mycroft was fighting the inner voice in his head. 'Does she remember the kiss? Do I want her to?'

"Did you have a good night?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I did." Mycroft replied.

Molly got an idea. 'Maybe he doesn't remember the kiss. We can just let it go.'

"I will be going on a trip next week." Mycroft said.

"Oooo where are you going?" Molly inquired.

"Paris. I have a conference to attend." Mycroft replied.

"Classified information to discuss?" Molly's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Of course. It's what I do when I'm not starting a war somewhere." Mycroft teased.

"Sherlock always makes it out that your job is dull, but it sounds fascinating." Molly said.

"Sherlock thinks any job that isn't his is dull and boring." Mycroft replied.

Molly's phone rang.

"Speak of the devil." Molly smiled and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Molly, where are you? I need into the lab and these incompetent idiots won't let me in." Sherlock complained.

"You know exactly where I am. I am not going to cut my coffee short to get you what you want. I will be there when I'm finished." Molly said.

"I just need a liver and a kidney. I can be in and out in five minutes." Sherlock argued.

"You can wait. You interrupted me in the middle of my conversation with Mycroft. Like I said, I'll be with you shortly." With that, she hung up.

"What did he want now?" Mycroft inquired.

"A liver and a kidney. It's non-stop with him. I need a break. It's always, 'Molly, I need this.' And 'I need you to open the lab for me at 2 in the morning because I'm bored'. It's tiring." Molly sighed.

"Mummy tried to teach him manners, but her efforts were for naught." Mycroft said,

"I'll teach him. Let's see how he likes restricted lab access." Molly said.

The two parted ways to go to their respective jobs.

"Sherlock, I got your liver and kidney. Now, we need to have a discussion involving your lab hours. I can't be pulling all-nighters for you. For the next two weeks I am restricting your lab access." Molly explained.

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"Because I need a break, Sherlock." Molly answered.

Sherlock left the morgue and texted Mycroft.

**Your girlfriend just restricted my hours-SH**

**First, she's not my girlfriend and two, good for her.-MH**

**She is so your girlfriend, and how is it good for her?-SH**

**Because she needs a break-MH**

Molly's day had started nicely until two children were brought to the morgue. She hated when a child was brought to her. When she got home, she sat on the couch in her duck pajama pants and blue tank top. Her hair was tied in a messy bun. Someone knocked on her door.

One look through the peep hole was enough to have Molly mortified. Mycroft was standing out there. She opened the door anyway.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Molly asked.

"I was doing some thinking." Mycroft began.

"Dangerous." Molly teased.

"Haha. I know you need a break, so I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Paris."

"Are you serious?" Molly asked.

"Completely serious." Mycroft answered.

Molly grinned happily. "I'd love to. Sherlock won't follow will he?"

"Probably not, but you never know. So, is that a yes?"

"Yes!" Molly squealed. She hugged him. "Thank you"

"Quite welcome. I will see you tomorrow at the coffee shop." Mycroft said.

"Alrighty." Molly said.

Mycroft turned to leave, but looked at Molly. "By the way, you look nice in ducks."

Molly blushed and called Mary.

"I'm going to Paris with Mycroft!"

"Oh my goodness! That is amazing!" Mary squealed.

"I know!"

"Mr. British Government is taking you to the city of loooooove." Mary said.

"It's not like that. He knows I need a break so he's bringing me along. He'll be busy working anyway." Molly replied.

"You never told me about your date the other night. How'd it go?" Mary asked.

"Fine. We had dinner, we talked, he kissed me." Molly said the last part quietly.

"He did what?" Mary was surprised.

"We were both slightly drunk, so I didn't say anything." Molly said.

"I won't pry. Oh, baby's crying. Gotta go. Have fun in Paris." Mary said.

"I will. Bye." Molly hung up.

The rest of Molly's week consisted of work and packing for Paris. Sherlock was less than pleased when Molly told him of her vacation.

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm going on a trip for a week. Besides, your access is limited anyway." Molly replied.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not telling you because then you'll follow me. Now, if you had let me finish talking, I was going to tell you that I had some fingers and eyes if you wanted them to experiment on them while I'm gone." Molly said.

"Fine." Sherlock said. "But only because you are going with my brother."

"How on earth did you figure that out?"

"It's obvious. He is infatuated with you, and he's going to Paris next week. You never take time off unless it's very important to you. You don't go on vacations by yourself, so you are obviously going to Paris with him." Sherlock showed off again.


	7. The Trip Begins

Molly was glad to finally meet Mycroft at the airport. She fell asleep during the flight on Mycroft's shoulder.

"Molly, wake up. We're here." Mycroft nudged her.

"'m sleepy." Molly mumbled.

Mycroft smiled at her. "Someone is grumpy when they wake up."

"It'll go away in a few minutes." Molly assured him.

"Oh good. I didn't think it would look nice to arrive at the hotel grumpy."

"Of course not." Molly said.

"When we get to the hotel, I will show you to your room and then I have my first meeting. I should be back around sevenish and we can get dinner." Mycroft said. They had adjoining rooms so they wouldn't be too far away.

"Okie-dokie." Molly said.

When Mycroft went to his meeting, Molly decided to go do some swimming. She loved swimming. She put on her pink bikini and just started swimming in the nice pool. That is where Mycroft found her when he got back. She was floating with her eyes closed. Her breathing was so shallow he could barely hear it. This was a golden opportunity that Mycroft couldn't pass up. He crept up to the edge of the pool and just simply spoke.

"Hello, Molly."

That was enough to startle her and she sank underwater. Molly came up coughing and sputtering.

"Mycroft Holmes, that was so mean!" Molly mock scolded.

He couldn't stop laughing. "Be that as it may, your face was priceless."

Molly got out and wrapped herself a towel.

"Excuse me while I go change." Molly was almost to the door of the pool area when she heard a slip, yell, and splash. She turned around to see a soaking wet Mycroft climb out of the pool. "Looks like you need to change your suit." Molly was laughing uncontrollably.

"This isn't funny, Molly." Mycroft said.

"From where I'm standing, it's hysterical." Molly saw the look in his eyes that he was after revenge, so she bolted away.

When they met up for dinner, they were completely dry.

The second day of the trip started bright and early. Molly heard a knock on the door that joined her room to Mycroft's.

"'M sleeping, go away." Molly called.

"But there is so much touring to do before I go back to the conference." Mycroft called through the door.

Molly grumbled as she rolled out the bed. She opened the door to find Mycroft with a cup of coffee and surprisingly casually dressed.

"I thought this would help you be a little less grumpy." Mycroft said.

Molly smiled. "Thanks. I'll be dressed in a minute."

She returned moments later in her comfortable clothes.

"So, where are we going?" Molly asked excitedly.

"I was thinking the Eiffel Tower." Mycroft answered.

They spent the day taking multiple pictures in front of the Eiffel Tower. Some were cute. They took one where Mycroft stood behind Molly with his arms around her waist.


	8. Heartbreak

After dinner Mycroft brought Molly to his hotel room.

"This has been so fun." Molly said.

Mycroft sat by Molly on his bed.

"I agree. Paris is a lot better with you." Mycroft replied.

Molly leaned in and kissed him. At first, he responded, but pulled back.

"Molly, I can't do this." Mycroft said.

"Do what?" Molly asked.

"This. You and me."

"I'm sorry. I thought you were enjoying it." Molly whispered.

"I'm not saying I wasn't, but I don't do sentiment." Mycroft replied.

"Okay, I am getting some mixed signals here." Molly was getting frustrated. "I mean, all the kind looks, touches, the flirting. Oh yes, I see you don't do sentiment."

"Look, Molly, I thought that's what friends did." Mycroft argued.

"Seriously? You kissed me! What was I supposed to think of that!" Molly yelled.

Mycroft stopped and stared at her. "You remember that?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do. Did you think friends just go around kissing each other?"

"I- well- Molly-" Mycroft couldn't form a coherent thought.

"No. You Holmes boys are all the same!" Molly ranted. "All you do is lead me on, and that's fine! I'm done! I'm done falling for people I can't have!" She went into her room and slammed the door. She flopped on the bed and burst into tears.

Mycroft knocked on the door the next morning and received no answer.

"Molly?" He opened the door to find the room empty except for a note.

_Mycroft,_

_I have decided to go home. I can't deal with this anymore. Sorry I kissed you and sorry I let my feelings cloud my judgement. Goodbye, Mycroft Holmes. –Molly_

Molly cried the entire plane ride home. She got a cab and rode to Baker Street where she knew the Watsons and Sherlock would be.

She knocked on the door and Mary answered. She took one look at Molly's tear-stained face and ushered her inside.

"Molly, what's happened?" John inquired.

"I-we-Mycroft!" Molly began sobbing again.

At the sound of his brother's name, Sherlock looked up. He kneeled in front of her.

"Molly, what happened in Paris?" Sherlock asked.

"We went to dinner yesterday, and afterwards I kissed him. He gave me this speech about not doing sentiment. I thought we had something. I was sadly mistaken." Molly explained.

Mary was up in a flash. "Oh, I'm gonna-"

John and Sherlock held her back.

"Mary, right now that's not going to help." John said.

"I want to throttle Mr. Pompous Heartless Holmes!" Mary growled.

"I do too, but Molly takes priority right now." John said.

"You're right. Molly, sweetheart, do you want me to kill him?" Mary inquired.

Molly sniffled. "No. I'm fine, really. I'm just going to go home now." She left quickly.

"Poor Molly." John said.

"You aren't just going to stand around and do nothing are you?" John asked.

"Nope. I just need to take care of it in my own time." Sherlock replied.

"I'm resisting the urge to set Mary on him when he gets back." John said.

"I'd let her." Sherlock smirked.

Over the next few weeks, Molly was purely professional at work. The brightness in her eyes disappeared. She gave Sherlock full lab access back. She didn't go to the coffee shop anymore, and her sunny disposition was gone.

Sherlock was getting concerned over his friend's behavior. Even he hadn't hurt her this bad before. It was time for him to take care of this once and for all. He arrived at Mycroft's office and walked right in without walking.

"Ah, brother mine, what can I do for you?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock blew up. "How dare you hurt her! She thought you were a better man! She was happier than any of us had ever seen her! Now, she'll hardly smile!"

Mycroft's face fell at Sherlock's words.

"Is she really that upset?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes! You've ripped her to pieces! Molly Hooper deserves so much better than you! She is in love with you, but you are too ignorant to see it! It's clear you love her too, but you are letting fear of sentiment get in the way of that!" Sherlock yelled.

"Sherlock, I-" Mycroft trailed off.

"Once you see how idiotic you are acting, I think you'll reconsider your actions." Sherlock stormed out.


	9. To Mend A Heart

Molly needed a good cup of coffee not the sad excuse for a coffee the hospital had. She made her way to the shop that she hadn't been to for weeks. After ordering her favorite drink, she chose to sit in the same table she always did. That was when the familiar figure walked through the door. Molly tries to hide her face but he saw her.

"Molly-" He started.

"I have nothing to say to you, Mycroft." Her voice was a mix of coldness and hurt.

"You have all the reason in the world to hate me. What I did to you was wrong, and I'm sorry." Mycroft said.

"Like I said, I have nothing to say to you." Molly said.

"Molly, please hear me out." Mycroft begged her. He grabbed for her hand.

"Get away from me!" Molly ran out of the coffee shop into the pouring rain.

Mycroft grabbed her arm.

"Molly Elizabeth Hooper, I need you. I can't imagine life without you. I was so stupid to push you away. I would give anything in the world to have you with me." Mycroft said sincerely.

"What are you saying?" Molly asked.

"What I'm saying is that I love you, Molly Hooper."

Tears sprang to her eyes. "I love you too, Mycroft Holmes."

Molly grabbed the lapels of Mycroft's jacket and kissed him on the lips.

They paid no attention to the rain pouring down on them. All the two of them focused on was each other. Molly pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"My goodness why didn't I do this earlier?" Mycroft asked and kissed her again.

"I asked the same question." Molly gasped.

Before they could continue, the rain began pouring harder. They ran to St. Bart's and didn't stop until they reached the morgue. Mycroft pulled her to him and kissed her again. He put his hands on her hips, and her arms wrapped around his neck. Mycroft lifted her onto the counter without breaking the kiss.

Sherlock walked into the morgue and grinned at the sight.

"I see you've learned the term kiss and make up, brother mine." He teased.

Molly blushed.

"I did, brother dearest, and it is glorious." Mycroft replied.

"SO, when is the wedding?" Sherlock asked. "I get to be best man right?"

"Sherlock, I'm really busy right now. Could you tease your brother later?" Molly replied.

"Sure. Take your time." Sherlock winked and left.

"Anyway, where were we?" Molly asked.

"I think I know." Mycroft kissed her again. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Me neither." Molly teased.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes." Molly replied.


	10. A Thousand Times Yes

Mycroft and Molly had been dating for six months when Mycroft found himself at his brother's home.

"Ah, what can I do for you, brother dear?" Sherlock asked with the usual sarcasm.

"I need to talk to you about a personal matter." Mycroft shifted uncomfortably.

"You want to ask Molly to marry you." Sherlock deduced.

"I'm unsure if it's a good idea." Mycroft said.

"You love her and she loves you. I think you'll be fine." Sherlock said. "I would consult Mary Watson in regards of a ring though."

Which is how Mycroft found himself going into ring shop after ring shop.

"I'm positive you will find it here." Mary said.

"That's what you said about the last three stores we've been in. You've been wrong every time." Mycroft replied dryly.

"Oh. Cheer up, Mr. Grumpy Gills." Mary teased.

Mycroft's eyes landed on the perfect ring.

"It appears, Mrs. Watson, I've found it." Mycroft said.

"See? I told you." Mary gloated.

Mycroft bought the ring. Now for the hard part. Asking her.

Molly was getting ready for her date with Mycroft. The last six months had been wonderful. Mycroft seemed nervous about something throughout dinner.

"Mycroft, is everything alright?" Molly inquired.

"Oh, yes. Everything is fine." Mycroft replied.

"Good. I wouldn't want us being spied on by some serial killer." Molly made a horrible attempt at a joke.

"Of course not." Mycroft said.

They ate in silence until Mycroft cleared his throat.

"Molly, we've known each other for three years, and in those three years I like to believe we've become close. I've found myself enjoying the times we spend together. I love you, Molly Hooper. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Molly gasped and tears sprang to her eyes. "Yes, of course, yes." She said.

Mycroft slid the beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

"It's perfect." Molly said.

"I'm glad you like it. I had to endure shopping with Mrs. Watson." Mycroft said with a pout.

"Aw, poor baby." Molly kissed him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Molly called Mary and John when she got home.

"Hello?"

"Mycroft proposed!" Molly cheered.

"Wow! That is brand new information." Mary said.

"I know that you know. It was more for John's benefit." Molly replied.

"Congrats." John said.

"Was the proposal romantic?" Mary inquired.

"For my standards, yes." Molly replied.

"Look, we've got to go, but I'll come by the lab tomorrow." Mary said.

"Alright, bye." Molly hung up.

Molly was working in the lab when Mary arrived with Louise and a pile of magazines.

"What's all this?" Molly asked.

"This is a baby and these are wedding magazines." Mary replied.

"Slow down. I only got engaged last night. There is time." Molly said.

"Have you thought about it at all?"

"Not really." Molly took off her gloves and took Louise.

"Any dates in mind?" Mary inquired.

"I was thinking sometime in the spring, but it depends on Mycroft's schedule." Molly answered.

"A spring wedding. How romantic." Mary sighed.

"I'd like you to be my maid of honor." Molly said.

Mary squealed and hugged Molly. Then it dawned on her.

"I'll have to walk down the aisle with Sherlock! My worst nightmare is coming true."

"I'm sure you can manage for one day." Molly laughed.

"For you, I'll suffer." Mary replied.

Mycroft came into the morgue.

"Hello, my dear." He said.

Molly kissed him. "Hello, my love." Molly said. "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for my brother." Mycroft replied.

Molly pouted. "I see how it is."

Mycroft smiled and kissed her again. "I'm not saying that I'm not glad to see you."

"Sherlock will be here momentarily. He's coming to look at his experiments."

As if on cue, the detective came in.

"Just the person I was looking for." Mycroft said.

"What do you want, brother dear?" Sherlock saw the ring on Molly's finger. "Ah, you proposed to Molly and now you are asking me to be best man which I readily accept. By the look of excitement on Mrs. Watson's face, Molly has already asked her to be maid of honor."

"Well done, brother mine." Mycroft rolled his eyes.

Molly smiled at her friends and fiancée. This was going to be a wedding no one would forget.

**That's it for this segment of the story. Be sure to check out my sequel "A Wedding To Remember" I'll post it soon.**


End file.
